User blog:Zel-melon/Classification of a Shipgirl's Page and her information
Regarding everything after the 'Quote' section where stuff is extremely muddy. What should be there? Possible clarification and sorting in the future. From this point onward, their historical ship counterpart will be called 'ship' while our waifu will be called 'shipgirl'. *'Character' - Kai/Kai-ni can be separated **Seasonal CGs should be omitted; if it is something meme/joke-worthy (e.g. Lost Gamby) then put it in 'Trivia' **'Appearance' - Regarding her character design. Her costume design and possible explanations (e.g. why Yamato's thigh-highs have different lengths). Reference to the source is recommended (e.g. Why Akizuki's panty is red https://twitter.com/M_ars/status/536113459981590529/photo/1...no, really). It should explain their costume, but not what you believe they look like (e.g. 'Asashio-class pre-Kai-ni looks like 5th grade loli" is not 'Appearance'). One of the better confusing art examples is Akigumo, wearing a Yuugumo-class' uniform but being labeled as Kagerou-class. ***'Akigumo': now that she is brought up. She is definitely the more confusing one to sort. I suggested that if it is related to why she is wearing a Yuugumo-class uniform, put a short explanation here. Then, the confusion regarding why can be elaborated in the 'Trivia' section. ***'Looks like ___ from ____': This is NOT ACCEPTABLE under any circumstances. These cases happened before (see History of Yayoi and Patchouli/Yuzuki-Yukari). Anything that is not related to either the game, its official products (e.g. manga, movie, used-panty), or shipgirl's historical counterpart are not allowed. Your waifu looks the same as someone from another game/manga/anime/VN/AV; it is the inside that counts ;). **'TL;DR' - Look at the CG. What do you see? Can you explain and simplify it about why she looks like that? Need more space (more than 3-4 lines)? Throw it into 'Trivia'. Is it a normal/seasonal CG's joke? Throw it into 'Trivia' **'Personality' - Should be based mostly on their voice-lines or interactions with others. Personality took from an official Kancolle doujin like Fubuki Ganbarimasu) is acceptable. Any joke or meme-related personality is not accepted (e.g. Yamakaze calling you Papa and being daddy's little girl). ***'Questionable, but go to Trivia' - personality based on their ship's action (e.g. Mama Ikazuchi's lovely personality based on Shunsaku Kudo's action) is extremely vague and most of the time does not represent the shipgirl (e.g. Hachi's death squad). This should go into 'Trivia' section *'Notes' - This should be put first before 'Appearance' **I believe Notes should include anything related to the uniqueness of the shipgirl in the game. This means that not every shipgirl will have a 'Notes' section and therefore should be optional. However, this section can also be used to include all the quests that require that certain shipgirl as some pages (like Akatsuki) have their own "Quests" section, which can be collapsed into 'Notes') **''Special Equipment'': For example, Abukuma (of course) should have 'Notes' regarding her capability to equip Kouhyouteki. Daihatsu Landing Craft carriers can all be mentioned. Kasumi Kai B can equip Large Radar....an so on. **''Stat-based'' (Kai/Kai-ni): However, more convoluted uniqueness is possible. For example, Yuudachi is pretty much stat-based (pre-luckmodded). Akatsuki has highest Base LoS value. Kuma and Nagara are pretty much CA in disguise. ***Ayanami and other DD/CA luck-based ships are more plausible as their high luck allow them to perform Torpedo cut-in. CVs can also count because Carrier Cut-in is a thing now. BBs are still in the back-seat. **'Nenohis': Obviously, some are ships with nothing unique to provide. 'Notes' section is optional for them. **'TL;DR' - Put anything here about the shipgirl that determines their in-game performance that is unique about them. If there's not, the section is opt out. *'Trivia' - Definitely the most confusing part **Trivia should be about Shipgirl ONLY. This includes trivia such as her 'in-game nickname', community's (specify JP/CN/EN) nickname, or random bug (e.g. Yamashio K2 lvl 1, Akagi Bauxite) to name a few. **Jokes related to them are included too (e.g. Kinu's flexing, Kitakami bullying Abukuma) **Actual historical info that has been referenced in-game (e.g. Asashio's 2016 Spring lines) but is too large to be put in certain section like the "notes" section of Voice-line. Sub-bullet should be the explanation. It is best to keep it as simple as possible and not bloated like the example. For reference of an actual historical info that pertains to their appearance (e.g. Satsuki Kai-ni's sword), it can be put in Appearance. ***'Note': Stuffs like "Asashio-class pre-Kai-ni 5th grade loli are legal" are not Trivia nor Appearance. **'Historical-ish' ***'Historical-luck-bias': For ship who have obvious stat determination due to their historical counterpart. For example...luck; Mutsu's, Taihou's, Shoukaku's and Yamashiro/Fusou's ridiculously low luck; in contrast, Yukikaze's or Hatsushimo's luck. Its historical reason can be explained here. ****It is possible to explain other stats (firepower, torpedo, LoS, Airplane slots, etc.) if it sounds plausible; references are recommended for all. ***'non-Historical/Historical-equipment-bias': If some equipment is based on her history, it is acceptable. The inclusion of 'non-historical' is because ship like Night-battle idiot got her equipment mainly because of her operations being night battle, which resulted in them throwing all night-battle gears (at that point) into her. ***'Appearance/Personality based from ship's action' - See above in 'Appearance/Personality'. Put it here. **'TL;DR' - Put anything here about the ship that has in-game reference to the shipgirl. If it has no in-game reference to the shipgirl, put in 'Historical Info'. *'Historical Info' - Collapsible **These are for anything related to the ship (not shipgirl) itself. This section should be collapsed due to its easiness to bloat the page. The reason for its existence is that there are quite a number of interesting information/explanation that you can't find simply by Wikipedia (obviously, Wikipedia is definitely the best source of information in the internet. Screw everything else!). However, as they do not have any direct effect on the game nor the shipgirl, it should be collapsed. **'Examples': Ship's sinking date/location/how-they-sink, Ship's nickname unless referenced in-game, Ship's reputation (e.g. I-8's death squad, Kaga's boiler room), namesake pass down (e.g. Kaga JMSDF), originally designed as '_' (e.g. Hiyou is originally Izumo Maru), **'TL;DR' - Put anything here about the ship that has no in-game reference to the shipgirl. If it has in-game reference to the shipgirl, put in 'Trivia'. ---- Category:Blog posts